


Clear

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie needs a little help with her animation project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear

“God, I just can’t get this right!” Charlie slammed her fist on the table waking up half the computer monitors and a sleeping Dean.

“What’s going on!?” Dean’s head shot up off the table and he grabbed for the nearest thing he could use for a weapon. Cas just chuckled at him.

“It’s this damn animation. Look, does that look like kissing to you?” She jabbed at the space-bar furiously and the rough animation skittered on the screen.

“Uh… well…” Dean mumbled, trying to think of a delicate response.

“It looks like two fish fighting.” Cas replied bluntly.

“Smooth, Cas.” Dean quipped.

“Well he’s right!” She growled and let her head fall to the table with a ‘thunk’. “It’s so hard to do when you’re not looking at it in real life.” Her voice muttered from under her arm.

“Why don’t you watch a video or something?” Dean offered.

“I’ve tried but it’s such an odd angle that I’m trying to do. I can’t find anything that really fits.”

“Do they need to be kissing? Can you imply it?” Cas asked, scratching the back of his head.

“I could, but I feel like… it’s just such a cop out.” She sighed. “I might have to though. The project is due tomorrow and it’s already 1 in the morning.” She jabbed at the spacebar again, watching her animation from the beginning, trying to figure out what to do about the problem when the answer hit her over the head like a falling piano in an old movie.

“Or…” she paused the animation and looked at her two friends… her two best friends… who would do anything for her… right?

“Or what?” Cas squinted at her.

“Or you two could help me.”

“How? I can’t draw.” Dean replied, looking at her like she had completely lost it.

“That’s not what I mean.” Charlie said, pulling her camera out of her bag. Cas went a little pale. “I need a real model… you two are real…” Then it finally clicked for Dean. His eyes snapped to Cas who was still staring at Charlie like she had shot him.

“Wait… you want us to… no.” Dean leaned back in his chair.

“Dean please, you would literally be pulling my grade back from the brink.”

“Incorrect use of the word ‘literally’ and no. Look, Cas looks petrified, he doesn’t want to do it either.”

Truth was Cas did want to… badly… but not like this. He knew he shouldn’t have told Charlie about his feelings for Dean. She was going to play that information for all its worth.

“What if we call Kevin and his girlfriend? Or Benny and Pam?”

“Kevin’s got a huge test tomorrow and you know how he gets. And Benny and Pam live off campus, I don’t want to drag them here at this hour.” Charlie sighed before turning to Cas. “Cas, please.” She begged with puppy dog eyes. Damn he hated Charlie right now. He sighed and looked at the floor.

“She needs our help. We are her best friends.”

“Cas, come on, man. Why don’t I film, and you to do it?”

“I need to set up the shot, just the way I need it.” Cas ran a hand over the back of his head. “And you know if it was you or Cas I would do it for you in a heartbeat… and I don’t even like dudes.”

“Neither do I!” Dean looked at Cas who was turning a little red. “No offence Cas, by the way.” 

“It’s fine.” He choked in response.

“Alright. Fine… I’ll figure a way around it I guess.” Her voice reeked of defeat. “I’m sorry I asked, I shouldn’t have put you guys on the spot.” She let out yet another huge sigh and started putting her camera back in her bag when Dean suddenly stood up. Cas and Charlie stared at him.

“Ok… what kind of kiss we talkin’ here?” Cas smirked a little.

“Nothing too intense. Just a soft meeting of lips.” Charlie tried to describe it delicately but both Dean and Cas winced. “Sorry.”

“Are you sure about this, Dean?” Cas said standing up.

“Not really. Are you?”

“I’m sure I’ll manage.” Cas replied. “I’m the one that’s gay here, it’ll probably be easier for me, I guess.” Lies.

“Ok. Charlie where do you want us?”

“Closer together so I can check the angle. It’s just the faces so don’t worry what the rest of you is doing.” Cas bit his lip and refused to meet Dean’s eyes. Could he do this? He’d have to look at Dean at some point. He took a deep breath and looked up.

God damn. No one had any right to look like that.

He could do this, for Charlie, at the least.

“You okay?” Cas asked. Dean was staring at his lips, a bit pale.

“Yeah.”

“I’m good with this angle, so whenever you’re ready.”

“You do it.” Cas said. 

“Yeah.” Cas could see Dean’s heartbeat in his shirt as he edged closer. Breathing in, out, in. Closer. Dean closed his eyes, tilted his head. In, out. Cas kept his eyes open to the last second; until he felt Dean’s lips.

They didn’t move. Their lips touching, but that was it and then Dean was gone. Cas opened his eyes to see Dean stepping back.

“Sorry. Just…” Dean held up a finger. “Okay.”

“Ready when you are.” Charlie assured him.

“Yeah…” Dean breathed and then Dean was on him, lips pressed to lips, this time moving in the form of an actual kiss. Cas responded, tilting his head and gently pushing back into Dean. This wasn’t how he had ever imagined it would be but… it was nice. He had to remind himself not to reach out to Dean, to touch him. He had to remind himself that this was all an act, before he got in too deep.

But then Dean stepped closer, Cas could feel Dean’s hand brush his arm and the smallest swipe of a tongue across his lips.

“Alright. Got it, that’s all I need.” Dean broke away and Cas opened his eyes. For two seconds Dean stared at him and then he bolted, leaving the computer lab before Cas could even process the fact that the black of Dean’s pupils outweighed the green irises. 

“Dean!” Charlie called after him and started to follow before Cas held her back.

“Let me.” He said, before chasing after Dean. He didn’t have to look for long. Dean was pacing back and forth just around the corner from the door.

“Dean?” Dean froze with his back to Cas. “I’m sorry, we shouldn’t have forced you.” Cas wanted to press him, to ask if he had enjoyed it. “If you don’t want to talk to me for a while that’s fine, I’d understand.” He knew he saw something in those two seconds. He knew he felt something. 

Dean didn’t move and Cas’ heart sank. “Alright.” Cas quietly turned away and headed back for the lab, already trying to bolster himself against the impending wave of rejection he knew he would feel.

He counted his steps. One… two… three…

“Cas.” Dean was right behind him and Cas turned around so quickly he almost fell over.

“Yes?” Then Dean’s hands were pulling him in. His lips flooded Cas’ senses and it took him a few seconds to respond. Then he was pulling Dean in deeper, his hands running through Dean’s hair and his tongue pressing forward, wanting more.

Dean’s hands were on his hips, guiding him backwards into the wall before Dean’s full length was pressed against him. He could feel Dean’s heartbeat now; wild and heavy and Cas flattened a hand against Dean’s back so he could feel it there too.

He couldn’t help it; he smiled. Dean pulled away leaning his forehead against Cas’, breath heavy. And then he felt Dean chuckle and murmur, “What the hell?”

“Confused?” Cas offered.

“Extremely.” Cas laughed. “But at the same time…” Dean kissed Cas lightly before looking him in the eyes. “I’ve never been clearer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so i wrote this in like an hour... in the middle of the night. so pardon my mistakes and the unholy fluffy rubbish.


End file.
